The Moonhigh Show with Nightwhisper and Finchflight!
by Lolkat123
Summary: Nightwhisper is back at it again, this time with her own TV show! With her co-host and new found sister, Finchflight, she'll be hosting her Moonhigh show with special guest stars in every episode! Just how long can this show survive, with sibling rivalry between Finchflight and a certain security guard, stolen coffee, and Nightwhisper trying to keep everyone sane?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again, with Nightwhisper, and now, her long lost sister, Finchflight! This is gonna be a very random show, so be prepared for the craziness!**

* * *

A sleek black she-cat with a splash of gray on her muzzle sat in a blue plush chair, chugging coffee from a mug labeled "Lolkat's OC of the Year". She glanced up at a slightly smaller ginger she-cat, who was pacing nervously across the studio. "You all good, Finchflight?"

The ginger medicine cat paced faster, chewing on her claws. "How are you so calm, Night? I'm terrified!"

Nightwhisper shrugged. "Eh, I've done enough work fending off the other OC's. I've got nerves of steel. And stop chewing your claws, sis."

With a humph, Finchflight lowered her paws. "It's a nervous habit. What are we doing for the first show, anyway? Do we have a guest? Is there a script? Do we get a lunch break?"

"Oh, can it."

The ginger she-cat whirled around to face a muscular, dark brown tabby tom. "Cedarfang? What in StarClan's name is he doing here?"

The ThunderClan warrior gestured to the security vest he was wearing. "Security. Obviously. Oh yeah, you're just too stupid to-"

"Shut it, Cedarfang." Nightwhisper sent the large tom a frosty glare. "I'll have you replaced if you can't keep yourself from bickering."

"You wouldn't dare! I'll tell Mommy on you!"

"You're such a big baby. Dovewing doesn't scare me." Nightwhisper waved a paw dismissively in his direction. "Anyway, we're live in two minutes. Finchy, sit in your chair."

"TWO MINUTES? I THOUGHT WE HAD TWENTY MINUTES!" Finchflight let out a terrified screech, then threw herself into her red plush chair.

"Camera, you ready?"

Icecloud, who was standing by the camera, gave the host a thumbs-up.

"But _I'm_ not ready!" Finchflight was chewing on her claws again.

"For the fifteenth time, get your paws away from your mouth. We're live in sixty seconds."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Here, take a swig of my coffee. Stole it from our boss." Nightwhisper passed her sister her mug.

"Why would you steal from her? She could strike us dead at any moment! Oh... this is pretty goo- hey! Why does if say you're Lolkat's OC of the year?"

"No reason." The black she-cat quickly snatched the mug back.

"Live in thirty seconds!" Icecloud called, and Nightwhisper set her mug down on a polished coffee table.

"Twenty!"

The audience, who had been chattering amongst each other, were starting to fall silent with anticipation.

"Fifteen!"

Finchflight gulped, resisting the urge to gnaw on her claws again.

"Ten!"

Nightwhisper cracked her paws, her features breaking into an enormous grin.

"Five!"

All the cats in the audience leaned forward in their seats.

"Aaaand... we're live across the clans!"

Nightwhisper's smirk only widened, and she threw her paws wide apart in greeting. "Welcome, to the Moonhigh Show with your host, Nightwhisper, and co-host, Finchfeather!"

Cheers and applause broke from the audience, and the sisters smiled in response. "This is a brand new, fabulous show, that will be live every night at Moonhigh! Don't miss out on your chance to watch the fantastic new talk show!" Nightwhisper continued, glancing at Finchfeather.

The ginger she-cat blinked, picking up on her sister's signal. "But what kind of show is this, Night?"

"Well, Finchy, every night, we'll have a special star to join us! We might play games, or interview them! They could be from the original Warriors series, or cats from Fanfiction stories! The possibilities are endless! You, the audience, can even send us requests for who to bring on the show or what kind of questions to ask our stars!"

Finchfeather smiled. "That sounds great! And who is our lovely star for our very first show?"

Nightwhisper glanced at her blue index card. "Well, tonight, our guest is... B-Brokenstar?" The black she-cat looked at Cedarfang in surprise. The dark tabby shrugged, looking as surprised as the two hosts.

Then Brokenstar strolled out into the studio, and sat himself in the empty green chair that was between the two sisters. "It's great to be here tonight." He growled, glaring at the audience.

"Is it... really?" Finchfeather stared at the Dark Forest warrior in disbelief.

"Of course. It's a night out from my thousand year imprisonment. I could use a break."

"How... nice." The ginger she-cat forced herself to smile.

Nightwhisper cleared her throat. "Er, well! It's great to have you here! Before we ask any questions, does anyone in the audience have any questions for our guest tonight?"

A screech rang out from the audience, as a ragged gray she-cat stood in her chair. "Why would you kill your own father?! I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Yellowfang, please sit down. Uh, would you like to answer, Brokenstar?" Nightwhisper looked to the dark tabby.

"Mommy! I thought we put all that behind us! I went to counselling with Raggedstar, just like you wanted! We play golf together when I get parole now!" Brokenstar's face turned to despair.

"Well, I'm glad you're working through your... differences." Nightwhisper patted Brokenstar's paw comfortingly. "I'm sure your mother will be proud of you."

"Never!" Came the yowled reply.

Finchfeather sniffled, her eyes glistening. "I know what it's like to have a mother who thinks you're a disappointment..."

Brokenstar looked to the ginger she-cat. "You do?"

"Yes! Dovewing loves Cedarfang more than me! She never cared about me! Even my own creator prefers that dumb Badgerstar to me!" Finchflight cried, tears starting to run down her muzzle.

"Someone who understands! Mommy didn't tell me she was my mother until she KILLED me!"

The two cats both broke down weeping into each others paws, hugging tightly.

Nightwhisper scuffled her paws. "Er- I don't think we'll be able to get any more questions out of him tonight. Maybe we'll have you back some other time! I think that's all for now, folks! Join us next time, on the Moonhigh Show with Nightwhisper and Finchflight!"

The audience clapped and whistled as the camera stopped rolling.

Nightwhisper took a huge gulp of coffee, glancing over at the sobbing pair. "Great StarClan... I guess I'll have to comfort those two... I didn't expect something like this on our very first show."

Cedarfang crept closer. "Do you want me to drag him screaming away?" The dark tabby grinned, and Nightwhisper sent him a glare. "No, leave him. You ruined Finchflight enough, let her cry about it to someone for once."

"Why won't Mommy be proud of me?"

"She never really loved me!"

"Daddy forgave me! Why can't Mommy?"

"It's always 'Cedarfang this' or 'Cedarfang that'! I have feelings too!"

Nightwhisper sighed. "Oh, StarClan. This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Episodes should be longer from now on XD. Turns out Finchfeather and Brokenstar have something in common... And looks like Cedarfang is really a big momma's boy!**

**As Nightwhisper said, you can leave a review with what characters you'd like interviewed, what questions they should ask, what kind of games they should play, or something else I haven't thought of :3.**

**Update on all of my stuff:**

**Betrayal (originally Badgerstar's Story), is about to be updated. Sorry that took so long c:**

**Ever's Rise should have a chapter posted in about a week. Again, sorry it took so long. I've had a ton of schoolwork.**

**Tom would've had a chapter up if my computer hasn't crashed when I was writing it :(. Gotta redo that chapter.**

**To The Death- I'm taking this off hold very soon :D! As soon as I get out of school, I'll have more time to write.**

**Darkness Rising- Almost have the fifth chapter done c:.**

**I'm going to try to update this one about once a week.**

**Lolkat123 out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with the second episode of The Moonhigh Show! Hopefully Nightwhisper was able to comfort her neglected sister and Brokenstar.**

**Who do you want to see? What random questions should out hosts ask the guests? Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**So far I've gotten two ideas from a guest! Thank you! I'll do it!**

* * *

Cedarfang was busy flexing his muscles and flirting with Icecloud. The white she-cat giggled and fawned over the strong dark tabby. Finchflight rolled her eyes as she padded by the pair. "Alright, lovebirds, break it up. Showtime. We don't pay you to flirt."

Icecloud sniffed. "You don't pay me at all!"

"Irrelevent." Finchflight waved a paw dismissively as she headed to the stage and flopped into her plush chair. "Night, who's our guest for today?"

The sleek black she-cat winked as she sat in her blue chair. "It's a surprise. We've got four."

The ginger medicine cat stared at her in disbelief. "After last night's show with Brokenstar, you're having four guests?!"

Nightwhisper nodded happily. "Yep. And what happened to Brokenstar anyway?"

Finchfeather purred and spun around in her chair. "We went on an AMAZING date! He took me to Purdy's Pancake Parlor, and after that we went and saw a movie! He told me about all of his old world domination plans that he had before he was reformed, and we exchanged stories about how our mothers never really loved us! He's such a nice guy!"

"Uh, Finchy?" Nightwhisper looked utterly astonished. "Nice guy? Brokenstar? Mass murderer? Forced kits to fight? Framed his mother for killing her younger sisters? Ring a bell? We read all about him in Yellowfang's Secret! It's a Clan Bestseller!"

The ginger she-cat sniffed. "He's reformed now!"

Nightwhisper sighed. "Whatever. The show is about to start. Where in StarClan's name is Icecloud?!"

"Whoops!" The white she-cat giggled and hurried over to the camera, while Cedarfang flashed her a million-dollar smile and winked.

"I swear after this show, I'm having her replaced." Nightwhisper growled, snatching her coffee mug off of her polished coffee table and taking a swig. "Alright! Icecloud, camera rolling! Audience, take your seats!" The black she-cat waved her paws dramatically.

Icecloud turned on her camera and they were live.

"Hello, and welcome back to The Moonhigh Show! I'm sure after last night's tragically short episode, you're wondering what happened to our two cats with mommy issues. Well, apparently Brokenstar took Finchflight to Purdy's Pancake Parlor, and they saw a movie! Hopefully I'll get a date out of one these episodes." Nightwhisper then paused, glancing at Cedarfang. "Let's welcome tonight's first guest, Crowfeather!"

The audience applauded as the WindClan warrior padded onto the stage. He took a seat in the green couch between the hosts. "It's... alright to be here tonight. What am I doing here, anyway?"

Finchfeather winked. "You're going to be interviewed! Oh, Night, where's our other guests?"

Nightwhisper drew a paw across her throat, signalling to Finchflight that she was going to suffer a painful death if she didn't shut up. The ginger she-cat gave her an odd look but said nothing.

The black she-cat looked to Crowfeather. "Now, Crowfeather, we've heard a lot about you and your past relationships."

The gray tom looked uncomfortable. "Uh..."

"Did you know that it's a big topic of debate on who your favorite mate is?"

Crowfeather blinked, then growled. "Did Nightcloud put you up to this?! I swear, that arrogant she-cat..."

"So we can assume that you don't actually like Nightcloud, then?" Nightwhisper leaned forward, enjoying all the trouble she was about to stir up.

"I-" Crowfeather shuffled his paws.

Finchflight patted Crowfeather's paw comfortingly. "You can tell us all about your feelings, Crowfeather."

"Well..." Crowfeather stared at his paws, his ears flushed red. "I did love Leafpool, but Feathertail... I'll always have her in my heart. Nightcloud... I knew she had feelings for me, and there was no other way to prove to my clan that I was still loyal."

Finchflight nodded. "I understand. So do you mean that you still love Feathertail?"

Crowfeather nodded, looking embarrassed.

Nightwhisper grinned and clapped her paws. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Crowfeather! Come back some day if you're still alive!"

"Still alive?" Crowfeather looked nervous as Cedarfang rushed the WindClan warrior off stage.

Nightwhisper smirked. "Now, lets welcome Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud to the show!"

The three she-cats padded on stage, all looking confused and uncomfortable. They all sat on the green sofa, Leafpool nearest to Finchflight, Feathertail in the middle, and Nightcloud next to Nightwhisper.

"Welcome to The Moonhigh Show!" Nightwhisper mewed, and the audience applauded. "Now, before we get down to business, lets take questions from the audience!"

"I hate you!" A black she-cat screeched, pointing at Leafpool. "You lied to us!"

Nightwhisper sighed. "I was worried about that. Cedarfang, please get Hollyleaf out."

The dark tabby caterwauled a fearsome battlecry and charged, jumping off the stage and landing right on Hollyleaf. There was a great deal of screeching, and the nearest cats may have been injured in the fray, but Cedarfang soon restrained Hollyleaf and dragged her out of the building.

"Now, any questions for our guests?" Nightwhisper seemed unfazed by the battle.

Molepaw stood. "Feathertail, is it true you died saving The Tribe of Rushing Water?"

The silver tabby smiled and nodded. "Yes, their ancestors gave them a prophecy that a silver cat would save them from their enemy, this huge cat that was killing cats and stealing prey. I jumped and pulled down this big rock that hung from the roof of the cave, and it killed him, but I died too."

The audience applauded, some even wiping away a tear or two.

Nightwhisper sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Inspiring. Any other questions?"

"Leafpool, how do you feel knowing that Firestar once loved Spottedleaf?" A gray tom asked.

"Er... I'd prefer not to talk about my father's love life."

"Nightcloud, do you think you have a steady relationship with Crowfeather?"

"Of course!"

Nightwhisper winked. "Lets watch this footage, and tell me what you think of it."

She whipped out a black remote and pressed a button, and a flat-screen TV descended from the ceiling. She pressed 'play', and the screen lit up, showing Crowfeather.

"I did love Leafpool, but Feathertail... I'll always have her in my heart. Nightcloud... I knew she had feelings for me, and there was no other way to prove to my clan that I was still loyal."

Nightwhisper pressed 'pause'.

Nightcloud let out an unholy screech and attacked Feathertail.

Leafpool leaped back, trying to avoid conflict, but Nightcloud bit down on her tail, dragging her back.

Cedarfang gulped, rolling up imaginary sleeves, and ran off.

"You useless excuse for a security guard!" Nightwhisper screeched, hurling her coffee mug at his head. It missed and smashed against a wall, shattering into a million pieces.

"My mug!" Nightwhisper wailed, running to her precious cup's remains. "Nooooooooo!" Tears ran down the black she-cat's face.

Crowfeather charged onto stage, ripping Nightcloud off of Feathertail and hurling his now ex-mate into the audience. Many cats cried out as they were clawed by the psycho she-cat.

Crowfeather picked Feathertail up bridal-style and looked her deep in the eyes. "Feathertail, I'll always love you! Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" The pretty tabby purred, and Crowfeather smirked, then carried his now mate off stage gallantly.

Cedarfang charged back on stage, a phone on his paws. "Yes, Animal Control, we've got an emergency! No time to explain, just get here! Now!"

Finchflight sat in her chair in stunned silence. "Er, Icecloud, shut off the camera. Now!"

This was going to be a long night.

**Uh oh. Looks like Nightwhisper caused more trouble than she wanted! And she broke her mug! How could she?!**


End file.
